Equestrian Diaries
by Vashawn
Summary: I'm Vashawn, prince of Equestria, and right now Mom finally let me out of the castle to travel to a place called Ponyville...but what when an incident with nightmare moon causes me to gain abilities.


**A/N: OK guys here it is the first chapter of My Life in Equestria and PM me if you have any question.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony in any way. I only own the plot and my OCs.**

**Intro/First time in Ponyville**

14\. 14 years since I have been in Equestria. Oh, my bad sorry for not introducing myself my name is Vashawn Sorrells I'm a black/African American male that's been in Equestria for 14 years…at least that's what Mom told since she adopted me. I'm 5'8, have brown eyes and dark brown hair. My body type is in between skinny and fat but slightly more on the skinny side. I also sing a little when I get bor-

*knock knock knock*

"Prince Sorrells, your mother would like to speak with you", a muffled voice said in front of my room door.

I got up to see who was it knocking and when I opened it was my favorite royal maid, Stardust Sparkle.

"How ya doin' Star", I asked bending down to give her a hug.

Star is a dark gold colored earth pony mare with a white mane. Her cutie mark was some kind of duster. Her height was up to my chest (like all ponies). When I bent down and hugged her she started to blush since she wasn't use to being shown affection that much.

"I-I'm doing well sir, but shouldn't you be going to see what your mother has called you for", she said trying to back out of my hug until I released her.

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you later Star", I said dismissing her.

As she walked away, I began to leave my room closing the door behind me. Walking to the throne room was kinda boring so I thought about what Mom wanted to talk about.

'_I didn't do anything wrong at least I don't think I did'_, I thought as I saw the throne room in view. When I got to the doors of the throne, I waved to the two guards standing at the entrance but they just nodded their heads. I didn't know the names of any of the guards since they didn't talk much…or at all. I pushed open the doors and saw my Mom sitting atop her throne.

"Hey, Mom, hey Auntie, how are you two doing today", I asked hugging the both of them.

"We're doing fine sweetie", said Mom.

"So what did you to talk to me about", I asked curiously.

My Mom was a tall white alicorn, known for raising the sun, Princess Celestia co-ruler of Equestria.

"I've decided to let do you something that you always wanted to do", she said.

"What might that be", I asked while thinking about what she said.

"Remember when you said you didn't want to stay cooped up inside the castle all the time", she said while watching me widen my eyes with excitement.

"You mean I get to", I said almost jumping up and down like child.

Mom smiled while nodding, "That's right I'm letting you travel with my student, Twilight Sparkle, to a small town called Ponyville", she told me.

At this point I was jumping around happily. I was finally able to leave the castle to go to a place called Ponyville with Mom's student Twilight Sparkle. My jumping began to slow down while I thought about this pony named Twilight Sparkle.

'_I don't know a Twilight Sparkle and surely don't remember Mom having a student', _I thought as my jumping came to a complete stop.

"Mom, when did you have a student named Twilight Sparkle", I asked.

"She's a pony took as a filly when you were 4 yrs. old. She used to come here to the castle while I had Stardust foalsit you", she said. Well that makes more sense I knew I didn't see a pony like that anywhere.

"Well, it's about time you should head back to your room to start packing, I'll have a chariot ready in about 10 minutes to take you to Twilight's house", Mom said.

"Oh, right, I'll talk to you later Mom", I said turning around to head back to my room.

After we bot waved goodbye, I ran out of the throne room back to my room.

When I got back to my room, the first thing I did was grab my suitcase and began packing my clothes and shoes. When I got my clothes and shoes situated walked into my bathroom to get my toothbrush, toothpaste, and my hair pick. When I walked out of the bathroom, I went straight to the suitcase to drop the rest of my things inside and close it. Just as I was about to close the suitcase, I remembered that had to pack 20,000 bits and my lyric journal just in case I got inspired during the trip.

Once I got my things packed, I grabbed my suitcase, walked out my room and went straight toward that chariot lot. When I was walking down the halls I decided to give Stardust a visit before I left, so I took I took a detour towards the royal sitting room since she's always dusting in there. When I got to the sitting room, I saw Stardust dusting above the fireplace.

"Hey Stardust, how are doing", I asked as I walked in.

"Oh goodness, hello Vashawn", Stardust said after making some kind of squeak sound.

"I just came by to tell to you that I'm leaving to go to Ponyville today and also say goodbye", I told her.

Star gave me a look that made seem like I was lying.

'_She probably doesn't believe me'_, I thought looking at Star.

"What did the Princess say about this", she asked me sternly.

"She said I finally get to leave the castle for the first to go to a place called Ponyville with her student Twilight Sparkle", I told matter of factly.

When I told her that she seemed heartbroken. I looked at her concerned. I didn't know why she looked so distraught.

"What's wrong Star", I asked concerned.

"I-I wasn't expecting you to leave for another 3 years so that way I could tell you goodbye", she said sounding sad.

I thought for a few minutes before I said, "Well how about come back to visit you when I come back to Canterlot", I asked hoping that would get her out of her funky mood.

She seemed to smile a little when I asked her that.

"That would great for you come visit", she said cheering up.

"I knew that would be a good idea, so it's a deal then", I said happy that I cheered her up.

I looked up at the clock on the wall and saw that I only had 4 minutes.

"Well Star it's time for me to head on out, I only have 4 minutes to get to the chariot lot', I said waving goodbye as walked out the door.

**A/N: Alright guys tell me how well you liked the first chapter. PM me if you have any questions.**

**R&amp;R**

**Dosvidanya!**


End file.
